No me Abandones
by Ulqui-Vizard
Summary: Homura a perdido contra la Walpurgis Night y solo una chica puede detener todo este caos. Final Alternativo c:


**Hola gente x33**

**Les traigo otro fic de Madoka (Amo este anime nwn)**

**Bueno, es mi segundo Yuri que hago, espero escriba bien, de ser así, podría escribir mas fics de Madoka y reanudar varios fics inconclusos.**

**Bueno, basta de charla, los dejo con el fic nwn**

La pelea de Akemi Homura contra la Walpurgis Night parecía ya decidida, ella estaba en el suelo, sangrando. En eso, ella ve a una chica de coletas pequeñas, pelirosa y a el Incubator.

-Ma-Madoka!? Dijo Homura sorprendida.

-Homura-chan, lo siento, pero…me convertiré en una Mahou Shoujo. Dijo Madoka con firmeza.

-Pe-Pero Madoka, entonces todo lo que yo he hecho por ti será en vano. Dijo Homura llorando.

-Claro que no, no digas eso, Homura-chan, de esta forma, me di cuenta que siempre he tenido a alguien tan especial queriendo protegerme. Dijo Madoka mientras la abrazaba.

-Esta…es la única forma de sacarte de este círculo vicioso, Homura-chan. Dijo Madoka levantándose y dejando a su amiga.

-Ahora…Kaname Madoka, dime, cual es el deseo por el cual pagaras con tu alma? Dijo el Incubator.

Madoka tomo aire y lo tiro.

-Mi deseo es…obtener los poderes de todas las Mahous Shoujos, del pasado, presente y futuro. Dijo Madoka apretando su puño.

El Incubator se sorprendió ante el deseo.

-Si…si ese deseo se cumple, serás la única Mahou Shoujo de todas y superaras los limites de las leyes, y eso te convertirá en una identidad fuera de este mundo. Dijo el Incubator.

-No importa, mientras pueda proteger a Homura-chan, no me interesa nada más. Dijo Madoka firmemente.

Madoka empezó a brillar, Homura seguia llorando, pero de repente siente que sus ropas de Mahou Shoujo y su Soul Gem, se convertían en energía y esta, fue enviada a Madoka. Muchos rayos de energía llegaban a Madoka de Mahous Shoujos del mundo pasado, presente y futuro.

-Tranquilas, todas, me llevare todas sus penas y tristezas que pasaron como Mahous Shoujos, para que ustedes puedan vivir libremente sin oscuridad en sus corazones. Dijo Madoka abriendo sus brazos.

El poder de toas las Mahous Shoujos juntas en Madoka, le dieron un poder a otro nivel transformándola en una identidad divina.

-Mientras mi deseo se haya hecho realidad, no sentiré desesperación ni arrepentimiento! Dijo Madoka disparándole a la Walpurgis Night quien fue eliminada. Homura se desmayo ante tanto poder.

Al despertar, Homura se vio flotando en el universo.

-Que hago aquí? Dijo Homura

-Homura-chan. Dijo una voz tierna.

-Ma-Madoka!? Homura se dio la vuelta y ve a Madoka con un largo vestido blanco y un pelo muy largo, con dos largas coletas.

-Homura-chan, eres libre de este circulo vicioso, ya no existirán mas las Mahous Shoujos, he cambiado las leyes, ya no existiran mas las brujas, ni ninguna identidad malvada, ya que yo la eliminare. Dijo Madoka sonriendo.

-No, no, no, esto no puede suceder, yo quería que vivieras, quería que estuviéramos mas tiempos juntas las dos, por favor no me hagas esto, no me abandones, Madoka. Dijo Homura llorando.

-Homura-chan, yo vivo, no me he convertido en una bruja, como en otros viajes que has hechos en el tiempo, de hecho, me alegro que hayas hecho eso solo para que yo viviera. Dijo Madoka sonriéndole.

-Pe-Pero nunca te tendré a mi lado! No quiero olvidarte! Dijo Homura aun llorando.

-Aun es muy pronto para rendirse, Homura-chan, y para que no me olvides te daré esto. Madoka se saco sus cintas del pelo rojas y se las dio a Homura.

-Y esto…Homura levanto la vista y Madoka estaba frente a ella quien había unido sus labios con los de ella. Homura le correspondió, Madoka se alejo y le sonrío.

-Hasta entonces, con eso me podrás recordar, Homura-chan. Dijo Madoka alejándose.

-Madoka! Dijo Homura extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-Tranquila, solo espérame, pronto este contigo. Dijo Madoka desapareciendo y Homura alejándose de ella.

-MADOKA!

Al decir eso, Homura despertó en su cama. Se levanto y se toco sus labios.

-Ma…do…ka. Dijo Homura casi llorando.

Se vistió y salio a caminar por el parque y en eso se encuentra con Sayaka, Kyoko y Mami. Quienes la invitan a pasear con ellas, Homura acepta. Mientras caminaban, Homura ve a una familia con una chica de su edad, pelirosa, y con dos pequeñas coletas.

-Madoka…Dice Homura melancólica.

-Akemi-san, que sucede? Pregunto Mami.

-Nada, sigamos. Dijo Homura sonriendo y sonrojada.

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Ojala el final hubiera sido así, aunque también me gusto el original x33**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
